A typical fluorescent X-ray analysis device is made up of an X-ray irradiation chamber equipped with at least an X-ray source and an X-ray detector, a sample stage on which a sample is placed and which has an X-ray irradiation opening above the X-ray irradiation chamber, and a sample cover which is a sealing and blocking type of structure for preventing X-rays from leaking outside and which is located on top of the sample stage (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The analysis method involves first placing a sample on the sample stage so as to close off the X-ray irradiation opening with the sample cover open. The sample cover is then lowered until it comes into contact with the sample stage so as to close off the sample and prevent X-rays from leaking outside. After this, an analysis start switch is turned on, X-rays are emitted from the X-ray source, and the lower side of the sample is irradiated through the X-ray irradiation opening. Fluorescent X-rays generated from this irradiation site are detected by the X-ray detector and converted into an electrical signal, and processing is performed to produce an X-ray spectrum expressed as energy versus intensity.
With the above-mentioned fluorescent X-ray analysis method and device, a sensor that detects when the sample cover is touching the sample stage is attached as a safety measure in order to prevent X-rays from leaking out to the surrounding area.
Patent Document 1: Japanese published unexamined patent application 2000-162161.